Fairy Tale
by Gwen-The-Bath-Junkie
Summary: When Inuyasha crosses the line and takes his relationship with Kikyo to the next level how will Kagome take it? And who is the person watching her in the woods? [I have changed my pen name!]


**A/N Ok this is my first Inuyasha story, but I'm sure most of you couldn't care less so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm gonna say this so pay attention! As much as I would like to own these characters (especially Sesshoumaru!) I don't. I also don't own the song in this chapter. So please don't sue me!**

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" speech

"**Blah"** song lyrics

Kagome ran through Inuyasha's forest with what felt like a hole in her heart. She had always known that Inuyasha would choose Kikyo over her, but she thought that he would at least tell her before he mated with her. She couldn't believe how she had found out.

It was getting late and Inuyasha still had not come back to the village. Worried, Kagome grabbed her arrows and told the group that she was going to get firewood. Jogging out to the rather large forest behind the small village, she used her ever developing miko powers to help her look for Inuyasha. She sensed him in a clearing not to far from where she was standing. Moving closer she also sensed the aura of a powerful miko. 'Kikyo.' She thought. Hiding her sent and aura, a trick Kaede had recently taught her, she approached the no-so-lovely couple seconds before she would have been caught spying. As soon as she saw them she wished she had stayed in the hut. Inuyasha and Kikyo where mating. Running back to the hut with tears in her eyes she grabbed her big bad backpack and hurriedly scribbled down two notes. One she gave to the sleeping Songo the other to Shippo. In the note she gave to Songo she told the whole group not to worry about her, she was going home and for Inuyasha not to come and get her because she would be temporarily sealing the well. The note that Shippo now held was the note where she had written what she was really going to do and for no one to worry; she would return. Tears streamed down her face as she left. She knew that in the morning everyone would be depressed from her absence. 'Not everyone...' Kagome thought as she entered the forest with a picture of the silver haired half demon seared in her brain.

As she finally approached the Bone-Eaters Well she realized that she had no more tears to shed over Inuyasha. Sealing the well, she once again masked her sent and aura to through the group off her trail, if only for a little while. As she gave one last look in the direction of the village, a song she had heard from a movie popped into her head. Kagome sighed. She knew that if she didn't let out her feelings then she would get no rest when she did go to sleep. The song seemed prefect for how she now felt. She went over the first few notes in her head, unaware of the to-perfect amber eyes that watched her through the trees on her right.

"**It's funny when you find yourself **

**Looking from the outside.**

**I'm standing here, but all I want**

**Is to be over there." **She looked towards the village again

"**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen?**

**Cause now I have to pretend**

**Like I don't really care." **Kagome left the small grove that hid the well.

"**I thought you where my fairy tale**

**A dream when I'm not sleeping.**

**A wish upon a star**

**That's coming true!"** She looked up at the stars that were just visible through the trees, as the eyes followed her small form.

"**But everybody else could see,**

**That I confused my feelings**

**With the truth,**

**When there was me and you." **Again she saw him in her head and couldn't help but feel hurt. 'I thought he loved me…'

"**I thought I knew the melody**

**That I herd you singing,**

**And when you smiled**

**You made me feel**

**Like I could sing along.**

**But then you went and changed the words**

**Now my heart is empty.**

**I'm only left with used-to-be's**

**And once upon a song."** 'But then he left me.'

"**Now I know you're not a fairy tale**

**And dreams where meant for sleeping,**

**And wishes on a star**

**Just don't come true.**

**Cause now even I can tell**

**That I confused my feelings**

**With the truth**

**Because I liked the view,**

**When there was me and you.**

**I can't believe that I could be so blind!" **'How could I not see?'

**It's like you where floating**

**When I was falling,**

**And I didn't mind!**

**Because I liked the view**

**I thought you felt it to, **'He could never love me.'

**When there was me**

**And you…"**

Kagome slumped down under a tree near the edge of the forest, and let go of the masking she had over herself as she started to cry. Not to far from her the owner of the eyes that had been following her asked himself what his baka half brother had done to the goddess before him.


End file.
